Kamen Rider Cyber
by Media Hood Reviews
Summary: One day, Tyler was just your everyday Transformers nerd. The next, he's an armoured warrior taking the fight to those who threaten humanity. In other words, just another Tuesday.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do own Kamen Rider or Transformers. They are the brands of Toei and Hasbro, respectively. If anyone has a problem with that, kindly click on the back button and read something else.

A.N: Yes, I'm back! And this time, I re-entering the world of Kamen Rider. As per usual with my stories, this is gonna be a crossover. However, instead of just putting two different universes together or having the characters act out the events of another story, this one will be entirely original. No established continuity, guys; we are going in blind. For now, I'm just posting a small prologue that, I hope, gives the same feel as a prologue to a regular episode of Kamen Rider. Wish me luck!

Also, I'm considering giving away my Steven Universe story, "Gemmology", simply due to a lack of interest and recent events in the show throwing my plans out of whack. That, and I'm currently recovering from extensive oral surgery to fix a severe underbite. If anyone wants the story, hit me up and we'll talk.

So, without further ado, let's Henshin and ROLL OUT!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _The Transformers. The story of two warring robot factions; Autobots and Decepticons. A brand so popular that it has lasted for 34 years without delay. Inspiring many children in the 1980's with its creative marketing scheme and engineering, it would then go on to become a world-wide phenomenon._

 _However, what no-one could've anticipated was that the same expanded creativity and joy brought on by those children would soon bring their fantasy… to life._

 _The Auto-Keys. Created with the same power and technology as the Transformers, Energon; granting their user incredible power to use as they please. But the most powerful of them all, the Keys that grant their user true God-tier power, were the Golden 13, based on the fable of the 13 Primes. Since 2007, these illusive Keys have been sought out by those who wish to use them for their own dark agenda._

 _And now, with the threat of the mis-use of the Auto-Keys dawning on humanity, one must make the stand to find the Keys and stop those who use them for evil. One must fight for freedom, the right of all sentient beings. One must become…_

 _Kamen Rider Cyber!_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sorry if there isn't much substance, I'm just trying to set up the lore and basic premise of the series.

So, what did you guys think? Leave a review if you would like and let me know how you think this story might go.

Thank you, and good night!... Or morning… Depends on when you read this.


	2. Henshin and ROLL OUT PT1

Henshin and ROLL OUT PT1

 **DISLCAIMER:** I own neither Kamen Rider or Transformers.

A.N: I'm gonna try posting as many chapters as I can before September (when I have to go back to Uni), but I doubt that this will be a series I'll consistently update. I'm basically working with my own schedule.

That said, I do need help in figuring out which theme song I could use that fits the tone of the series. So far, the only two I can think of are "Judgement" from Yakuza 0, or one of the theme songs from the Japanese versions of other Transformers shows (I refuse to use the Transformers GO! theme song, however). If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know and I'll try to have one for every chapter after this one. Maybe. We'll see.

One last heads up before I forget; the protagonist will be based (loosely) on internet personality EmGo316 with elements from Des (Tokusatsu in Review) Shinta, for no real reason outside of just being a massive nerd.

Also, " _Italics_ " = thoughts.

With all that out of the way, please enjoy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _Florida, USA, 6:30am._

This journey begins with an extremely annoying alarm sound from Tyler's phone. Reaching his arm out from underneath the bed sheets, he quickly (albeit sloppily) turns off his alarm so that he could get back to snoring. However, he did not anticipate what would be barging through his bedroom door in the 5 seconds following.

 ***BANG***

"WAKIE-WAKIE, EGGS AND BAKIE!"

A teenaged girl with brown hair, pale skin tone and dark brown eyes starts banging on the drum hanging around her waist as she keeps yelling at the top of her voice, all the while walking back and forth in front of Tyler's bed.

"C'MON, LAZY-BONES! UP AND ATTUM, TYLER! YOU NEED TO START GETTING READY!"

Tyler had fully woken up by this point, revealing his short brown hair, pinkish skin tone and blue eyes, as he stared bewildered at the girl causing a ruckus and disrupting his sleep.

"… Katie—"

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO SLEEP, BRO; YOU NEED YOUR BREAKFAST!"

"Katie—"

"YOU CAN FANTASISE ABOUT MEGAN FOX ANOTHER TIME, BRO! YOU'VE GOTTA GET DRESSED, GO TO WORK, AND LEND ME $50 SO I CAN HANG OUT WITH MY FRIENDS LATER—"

"KATIE!"

Katie finally stopped and looked at her brother innocently, almost as if she wasn't just banging on her drum a second ago.

"What?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah; time for you to GO TO WORK!"

"… No."

Katie looked at her brother confused.

"'No'? Waddayamean, 'no'? It's 6:32 in the morning, so that means you gotta go to work. If you don't, Mr Budiansky will yell at you again."

"I mean, 'no', as in, 'no, Katie, I don't have to go to work because Mr Budiansky fired me, you dummy'. Need a diagram for that?"

Katie narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"Excuses, excuses. So, what?"

"So, because I lost my job and we're currently behind on paying the rent thanks to you being too lazy to find a part-time job on weekends, I can't lend you $50, meaning both of us are gonna have to look for work. Understand me, now?"

Katie's eyes were slowly widening as if she was hearing a bizarre ghost story or was just told that that he debt payments were overdue.

"… Sooooo, that's a 'no' on the $50?"

"GET OUTTA MY ROOM, KATIE!"

Katie run off like the wind, slamming the door shut on the way out. Tyler wiped his face in frustration before going over to his chair and picking up his jeans, sliding them on as he looked around his room.

One thing to remember about Tyler? He's into Transformers. And not just a casual collector either; he was straight obsessed with the franchise. All around his room were 7ft tall shelves, just brimming with no doubt hundreds, if not thousands, of dollars' worth of plastic robots that could change shape. Various lines like Classics, Animated, the Unicron trilogy, Combiner Wars, Henkei, Reveal the Shield, Titans Return, Generations, Movieverse, Beast Wars, Masterpiece, Power of the Primes; everywhere you looked in his room, you would be blinded by a sea of toys with bright colours and crazy accessories. You name it; Autobots, Decepticons, Gestalts, Beastformers, Triple-Changers, even Kre-O or Attacktix. Hell, even friggin Potato Heads; he had something of everything. Even the shelves that didn't have a toy poking out still had DVDs, soundtracks and video games all to show his undying love for this franchise. But it didn't stop there, as what parts of the room that weren't being used to store his shelves were covered in posters of Transformers characters like Optimus Prime, Megatron, Starscream, Grimlock; you couldn't look at one square inch of the room with seeing something Transformers related. Even his bed sheets, messy as it currently is, was clearly that of an Armada bedsheet. He went as far to buy a belt buckle shaped like the Autobot faction symbol. He's THAT kind of nerd.

So obviously, if you try to tell him to just sell a bunch of his collection to pay the bills, he'd chase you out the house with his own custom Transformers sword made out of cardboard.

Shaking the thought from his head, he put on some sneakers, his glasses and his bright red leather jacket (which of course had an Autobot symbol on the back) and head downstairs to join Katie for breakfast.

As soon as he arrived, he saw Katie sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal watching her favourite cartoon about magical animals.

" _Ugh. Seriously; again? Can't she pick something better to watch? Still, I guess it's harmless enough, and at least it shuts her up._ "

As he moved to the small island with a bowl, some milk and a box of cereal, the TV suddenly changed what was being broadcast.

"We apologise for the interruption to your regular programming, but an emergency bulletin has just come in."

" _Huh. Now this is interesting._ "

"Just 10 minutes ago, the local chief of police, Lucas Marsh, has issued this statement to the public. ' _Due to the recent exponential growth in Auto-Key crimes, it has been unanimously decided by the police force and the Mayor's office that there shall be a new curfew put in place from 10:30pm to 5:30am, effective immediately.'_ "

Tyler and Katie looked at the TV with eyes wide open in shock and mouths slightly agape. The broadcast continued.

"' _This curfew will mainly affect unauthorised personnel, or anyone not listed with the Auto-Key Task Force. Anyone caught during the curfew will be apprehended, taken in for questioning and, if considered an accessory to any Auto Key crimes, temporarily be imprisoned.'_ Officer Marsh has yet to elaborate further on this new curfew, but rest assured any new information gathered will be brought to public attention as soon as possible. We now return you to your regularly scheduled programming."

Despite Katie's favourite show coming back, neither her or Tyler could focus on it, instead just too busy thinking of what they had just saw on the news. It was bad enough that people were being hurt by those with power, but now they aren't even allowed out after dark to enjoy themselves? Tyler especially wasn't too fond of this new curfew.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _Shopping District, 8:10am._

People were going about their daily business buying their groceries, talking with vendors and otherwise just hanging about. However, down a dirty alleyway in between buildings, a figure with their face and body concealed by a large hat and trench coat was slowly walking towards a part of the wall. They stood with their back to it, took a hand out of their right pocket and began to knock. First twice, then once, and twice again. Once confident no one was looking, the wall quickly spun around, taking the stranger with it. On the other side, the stranger walked down a brightly lit hallway to an elevator, entered, and let the lift descend 30 floors.

Once the doors opened, the stranger walked into a high-tech laboratory, complete with generic high-tech equipment one would expect. The centre of attention, however, was on the wall at the far back. On said wall were 9 bizarrely shaped keys, with each key having differently shaped teeth and the heads of the keys being… well, heads. Specifically, the heads of different Transformers characters. 8 of the keys had bronze teeth, while 1 had silver, and each one was labelled with the names underneath. The first four keys were labelled Wheeljack, Bumble, Meister (or Jazz) and Ratchet. The last 4 were labelled as Ironhide, Brawn, Trailbreaker and Inferno. The centre key, however, was the key with the silver teeth; Convoy.

As the stranger stood staring at the Convoy key, the scientists in the room were focused on a project that was currently underneath a white sheet. The head scientist, an elderly Japanese man with a prosthetic left arm and a goatee, called all of the others around the white sheet.

"My colleagues; my friends; it gives me great pleasure to say that we… have done it."

A murmur travelled across the group.

"No longer will we have to worry about the side effects of using the Auto-Keys. Because under this white sheet… is the solution. The solution to finally put a stop to whoever misuses the powers of these keys. And all of this only possible, thanks to you."

Without further address, he placed his hands on the edge of the sheet, preparing to pull it off.

"My friends, I present to you…"

The man pulled the sheet away, revealing… a belt buckle. Not just any belt buckle, however. The centre shape was a bronze orb, with an opaque crystal embedded within and held by several bolts. Framing the orb were a pair of silver handles with holes for fingers to slid into. Completing the look was a key hole at the top of the handle and a secondary key hole on the left-hand side of the orb.

"… The fruits of our labour: The Matri-Key Driver!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well, part one is done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Shouts out to **Lord White Fang** for favouriting and following the story, and to **AxelMax** for leaving a review. Everyone else, I would appreciate anyone leaving a review, maybe some constructed feedback. Whatever you wanna say, I'll listen.

Catch you later, alligators!


	3. Henshin and ROLL OUT PT2

Henshin and ROLL OUT PT2

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own neither Kamen Rider or Transformers.

A.N: I think I'm perpetually stuck with a curse where every time I start a new story, I have to get several chapters written and published within days of each other despite the lack of pear review. Anyone else get that, or just me?

Anyway, I'm gonna try this system where every episode is split into three or four parts and just see how I take the story from there. I might also personally draw a picture of Cyber myself and try to use it as the cover image for my story. Key word being "might", as I will admit that I suck at drawing.

Regardless, I think I've babbled on long enough. Special shout out to **Sphinx360** for favouriting and following the story, it means a lot to me. Without further delay, let's get the show going again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _Shopping District, 8:50am._

Walking through the shopping district started to feel less like an open area for interaction and more of an anxious precursor to a war. The morning announcement of the curfew certainly wasn't helping matters, with how it did little to help with the unrest already existing with everyone thanks to the Auto-Key crimes. In fact, it only seemed to make people all the more paranoid, as no one was sure who cold be holding an Auto-Key and who couldn't. That wasn't to say the public automatically blamed the Auto-Keys for the crimes; they were just an accessory for criminals to use as a means of fulfilling their own agenda. What else didn't help that matter?

"COME ONE, COME ALL! THE NEWEST AND HOTTEST AUTO-KEYS! WE GOT THE LIKES OF CLIFFJUMPER, HOUND AND HUFFER! $10 EACH, 3 FOR $25!"

Yep. Just like your local open market you would see in lowkey parts of a city, various vendors were virtually giving away these things like they were candy. Then again, upon Tyler's close inspection, there's a feeling they wouldn't last long.

"First of all, that's not Huffer; that's Windcharger. Second, I can clearly see that "Cliffjumper" here is just a Bumblebee you dipped in red paint. Third, who the Hell charges $10 for an Auto-Key?! This is a rip-off on a grand scale!"

"Listen here, you punk, I'm just trying to make a living, ok?! Who cares if they're repaints or named wrong or overpriced?!"

"Tyler, c'mooooon, he isn't worth it."

"No Katie, this kind of crap can't stand—"

The vendor's fist collided with Tyler's face, knocking him to the floor. Unfortunately for him, that's when the police finally decided to step in.

"Alright, sir, I think you've caused enough trouble here. We're gonna be confiscating all of these Auto-Keys if you don't mind."

"Of course, I mind, numbskulls! What gives you the right to do this?!"

"We have been given the authority for such, sir, since this task force was put together. If your gonna cause more trouble, we'll have to drag you to the station with the Keys."

As the vendor and the officer argued, Katie helped her brother off of the floor and brought out a tissue for his bleeding nose.

"Why do you always do this, bro? Can't you go at least a week without pissing off some random dude?"

"That 'dude' was disrespecting the brand, Katie! He can't just sell a bunch of knock-offs and get away with it!"

"Is that why you have a bunch of orders from SirToys and KubianBao?"

"Unrelated, Katie! At least they don't try to pretend their products are something they're not. It's bad enough when people do that, but when they try to sell off something fake or cheap to gullible people, that's just even worse!"

Tyler and Katie would've continued their stance on knock-offs, but they were interrupted when the same mysterious figure in the hat and trench-coat from earlier in the day barged in between them, knocking Katie over, while carrying a silver briefcase. He kept walking past them, as well as the vendor and the officer who were still arguing, even while Tyler started calling to him.

"HEY! ASSHOLE! GET BACK HERE AND APOLOGISE TO MY SISTER!"

While helping Katie up, Tyler was annoyed that the man would not respond to him. Thus, he run up to him and pulled him by the shoulder.

"HEY! I said—"

Tyler couldn't finish the thought, when he finally got a good look at the man's face. He seemed human, certainly looked human with his peach skin and black goatee. However, his eyes were what gave it away. They weren't so much eyes, but rather a pair of purple lights with vein-like circuitry surrounding the centre. Not helping was the crazed, toothy grin on his face. And when he spoke, he had this robotic undertone.

"What's the matter, human? At a loss for words?"

After 'he' had spoken, 'he' had knocked Tyler back a few feet before dropping the briefcase and ripping off his coat and hat, gathering everyone's attention. Underneath the outfit was not a human body, but rather a robotic one, with silver armour plating on the torso, shoulders, forearms and legs, all having a purple trim which glowed like some form of radioactive energy. At the centre of his chest was, to Tyler, a familiar symbol.

"A D-D-Decepticon?!"

"Not quite, human. My name… is Heraldras. And I am the next stage of the Decepticon cause; An Evolcon!"

Heraldras then snapped his right fingers, creating a small group of purple and silver robots, all sporting a generic drone like appearance with a silver faceplate, red visor and lanky limbs, also adorning Decepticon symbols on their chests.

"Vehicons; destroy them!"

The newly dubbed Vehicons opened fire on the innocent people who were just passing by, leading to widespread panic in the streets as everyone ran fearing for their lives. Even with intervention from local Task Force officers, the Vehicons continued their slow march, blasting apart the vendors and people who would just happen to be in their crosshairs. Of course, in the midst of it all, Tyler and Katie were surrounded by the debris and resulted pockets of fire. Once the blaster fire was aimed in their direction, they tried running in the opposite direction of the robots, only for a stray explosion to knock them off of their feet.

As they lay on the ground, bruises on their arms and scrapes on their knees, Heraldras moved toward the siblings, grabbing Tyler by the neck with his left hand and lifting him up.

"I would thank you for unveiling our existence, human. But in doing so, you have ruined our element of surprise, thus forcing my hand. I will make sure that your death is slow and painful, to set an example for the rest of your pitiful race!"

In Heraldras' right hand, purple sparkling energy started to glow, forming a small jagged knife that he raised to Tyler's cheek.

"Tell me, human; do you have anything left to say before I subject you to the darkest form of torment you could conceive?"

He struggled to speak, with the cyborg hand clutching his throat, but Tyler was still able to suck in enough breath to speak, a cocky smile on his face.

"Y-yeah… Where's that briefcase of yours?"

Before Heraldras could even begin to answer, he felt a sudden smack on the back of his head, forcing him to drop Tyler and the knife to grab his head in pain. Behind him stood Katie, who held the aforementioned briefcase, which now had a small stain of purple liquid. As he caught his breath, Tyler grabbed Katie's outstretched hand, the two making a run for it even as the Vehicons resumed their fire. Getting up and grabbing his knife, Heraldras turned to the Vehicons with a look of fury on his face.

"Find those two humans! If they escape with that case, then you will all suffer the consequences!"

Not wanting to face his wrath, the Vehicons spread out to find the siblings.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tyler and Katie were able to put some distance between them and the Vehicons, limping all the way. By the time they had reached an alleyway, they were already out of breath, with Katie still holding on to the briefcase. Off in the distance, they could still hear the sounds of blaster fire and Task Force sirens, which was more than enough to convince them to stay in that alleyway.

"… Thanks, Katie…"

"No problem… why do you reckon they wanted this?"

"I can answer that, young ones."

The two spun around in surprise of the third voice, seeing an elderly Asian scientist with his left arm missing. He slowly approached them while also leaning on the wall with his right hand, clearly in pain given the spots of blood and his torn lab coat.

"Who are you?! Are you with Heraldras?!"

"Even if I was, I'm in no state to fight you, so why would I?"

Tyler slowly got out of his defensive stance and went to help the older man, bringing him over to where he and Katie were just sitting.

"Who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Hiroshi; Professor Hiroshi. And I am the one who invented the device in that briefcase."

"Well, what's in it?"

Hiroshi simply held out a small grey key card, passing it into Tyler's hand.

"It is the key; the key to stopping the Evolcons."

Katie looked at him in suspicion.

"You know about the Evolcons?"

"More than I would be pleased to admit, but yes."

As the old man spoke, Tyler took the key card and swiped it through the reader at the top, opening it up to reveal the belt, as well as three Auto-Keys; Meister, Ironhide and Convoy.

"The Matrix of Leadership?!"

"Not quite, my lad. That is a device meant to use the power of the Auto-Keys without corrupting the users mind; this, is the Matri-Key Driver. And it is the one thing, nay, the only thing that could stand in the Evolcons' way. To shine as the light of our darkest hour."

"… Are you a Transformers fan?"

"Of sorts."

As Katie sat there baffled by the words of Hiroshi, Tyler couldn't help but look upon the Driver in astonishment. His gazing was interrupted by the cries of people being slaughtered by the Vehicons, as well as Heraldras calling out for Tyler.

"Come on out, human; there's no point in hiding! Just give me the case and I'll make sure your death is quick and painless! If not, then more of these people will suffer because of your cowardice!"

"HEY!"

Heraldras and his small group of Vehicons turned to see Tyler walk out of the alleyway, Matri-Key Driver in his left hand and the Convoy Auto-Key in the right. His face spoke not of fear or hesitation, but rather courage and defiance.

"You want the belt?! Then come and get it! But don't you dare hurt any of these people!"

He slapped the Driver onto his waist, forming a light grey belt with blue circuitry running through it. Heraldras' eyes narrowed in anger.

"Don't you dare – "

He spoke too late, as Tyler slotted the Auto-Key into the top slot, beginning the transformation sequence.

 ***CONVOY!***

Tyler then turned the key clockwise and grabbed the handles of the Driver.

 ***UNLOCK!***

With his fingers firmly in the slots on the handles, Tyler was finally ready.

"Henshin!"

He pulled the Driver open, revealing its blue crystalline core that glowed in a white light.

 ***ROLL OUT FOR ALL! ROBOTS IN DISGUISE! CYBER, READY!***

With the Driver activated, a green-purple portal appeared over his head, with pieces of red and blue metal flying out and forming armour over his torso, limbs and helmet. Once the portal closed, the armour linked together to form his suit.

The suit, in colours and aesthetics, resembled Optimus Prime (or Convoy). This was especially noticeable with chest windows, wheels on his shins and the spiked helmet with blue bug like eye pieces, with his face guarded by a silver faceplate. Were it not for the Driver on his waist, one could easily mistake him for a humanised Optimus Prime cosplay.

This evidently did not sit well with Heraldras, as his narrowed eyes has now changed to a full-on scowl.

"Kamen Rider… Cyber!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At roughly 2000 words and 5 pages, I think I'll stop there.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for more! 'Til all are one!


	4. Henshin and ROLL OUT PT3

**DISCLAIMER:** I own neither Kamen Rider or Transformers.

A.N.: So, while my country is going through an insane heatwave and mum and I stay in the house sweating our asses off, I might as well try writing another chapter for the story.

Also, I've learned who the head writer and executive producer for Kamen Rider Zi-0 is gonna be (Kento Shimoyama and Shinichiro Shirakura, respectively)… seriously, Toei, could you have picked anyone worse to handle this series?

Anyway, time for the part I usually suck at the most; the battle chapter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tyler, now dubbed "Kamen Rider Cyber", slightly tilted his head to the right, somewhat confused.

"… Say what, now?"

In the back, one could hear Katie and the professor face-palming. Heraldras, on the other hand, didn't waste any time.

"Vehicons; EXTERMINATE HIM!"

The Vehicons opened fire on Tyler, who covered his face from the oncoming blaster fire… only for the lasers to fizzle out and leave no damage. Tyler moved his arms away and saw a body length energy field projected in front of him. Beyond the force field, he saw Heraldras standing amongst his Vehicons. If he had looked angry before, then he would be absolutely livid now.

"BOY!"

Tyler locked behind him, seeing the professor waving something around in his general direction.

"CATCH!"

Tyler caught the object, seeing that it was a type of blaster. Said blaster was clearly modelled after Optimus Prime's signature Ion Blaster, though this one was more streamlined, painted silver with teal highlights, and adorning a pair of keyholes on the back. As Tyler looked over his new weapon, he quickly noticed his force field going down, the Vehicons taking this chance to charge forward and converting their blasters into clawed hands. Prepping his own weapon, Tyler stood strong.

"Claws at a gun fight? Wrong move!"

 ***ION BUSTER!***

He opened fire, the kickback knocking him back somewhat, and the shot quickly hit one of the Vehicons' arm of. Undeterred, they kept charging forward, only for Tyler to keep firing rapid shots that finally destroyed 2 of them, leaving only a pair of fiery explosions and broken scrap metal. As the Vehicons finally got close, Tyler locked his Ion Buster on his back and charged forward himself, quickly grabbing one of them and used his admittedly limited knowledge of boxing training to punch it apart with his (so to speak) bare hands. One Vehicon clawed at him, only for Tyler to narrowly dodge the swipe and grab the hand, using his enhanced strength to tear its arm off and use it to scratch another Vehicons eyes visor out, leaving it blind. He brought out his blaster again, now that the Vehicons were all circling him, and spun while holding the trigger, blasting them all apart in one fell swoop.

Heraldras took this well.

"If you think you're so powerful for just destroying a small platoon of Vehicons, then I'd suggest you back down now, human, before I'm forced to tear that belt from your bloodied, mangled corpse!"

"You can threaten me all you like, pal, but you'll never get you hands on this belt!"

"You fool! Why throw away your life so recklessly?!"

"That's something you should ask yourself, Heraldras!"

"… Such heroic nonsense."

Heraldras charged, quickly forming a purple energy blade to swipe at Tyler. But before he could reach the Rider, he was quickly pushed back by rapid fire shots from Tyler's Ion Blaster. Once the firing stopped, he saw Tyler standing with an aura of confidence.

"What's the matter? Didn't expect someone to actually use a gun in a sword fight?"

"Very well, human. Then I shall oblige!"

The blade disappeared and Heraldras' arm reformatted into an arm cannon, using Tyler's moment of shock to fire off 10 shots that knocked the Rider onto his back. His Ion Buster was knocked from his hand, forcing Tyler to skittle about when Heraldras started firing random shots around him.

"Prof! A little help!"

"CATCH!"

Tyler quickly saw that a red Auto-Key was being tossed at him. Once he grabbed it, he was able to hide behind some debris that came from a building that was attacked during the initial assault from the Vehicons. He took a look at the Auto-Key, seeing that it was label "Ironhide" and he smirked under his mask. He also noticed that his belt had a secondary key slot on the left-hand side, quickly putting 2 and 2 together. Once he built his confidence back up, he called out to the Evolcon who was still blasting at the debris.

"Hey, Heraldras! You can try to take this belt, hurting so many people in the process, but there's one thing you should always remember!"

He stood out from the debris, standing in defiance against Heraldras.

"And pray tell, human; what might that be?!"

"It's that, at the end of any battle, one shall stand… and the other shall fall!"

Tyler quickly slotted the Ironhide Key into the hole on the belt.

 ***IRONHIDE! FINISHER!***

Bright blue energy started to form around Tyler's right leg, which also provided a small energy shield while Heraldras tried to blast him, of course to no avail. With energy at it's maximum peak, Tyler turned the Ironhide Key clockwise.

 ***CONVOY-HIDE! CYBER CLASH!***

Tyler ran towards Heraldras and jumped into a flying kick, with the energy converting into a pointed cone and covering his entire lower body. The kick quickly landed into Heraldras' chest, leaving a massive pierce in his chest armour and knocking him back at least 10 feet. As the residual energy started to crackle all over his body, Heraldras also felt that all of his systems were failing, warning him of his own destruction. With all of his remaining strength, he stood up, albeit staggeringly, and called out to Tyler.

"I am only… the first one, human… many others will come… and they will end you!"

"… I'll be waiting… until then…"

Heraldras let out one last cry of defeat as exploded, leaving only his Decepticon symbol.

"… 'Til all are One."

With the battle finally over, Katie and Hiroshi came over to Tyler as he closed the belt and pulled out the keys, returning to normal.

 ***LOCK UP.***

Tyler barely had time to fully recollect himself before Katie threw herself into his arms, catching him in a warm embrace.

"Awesome job, bro! No way is he getting back up now!"

"Indeed, my boy. You've proven yourself quite capable with the belt."

"Aw, shucks, prof. It was nothing."

As Katie and Hiroshi were still congratulating Tyler, unbeknownst to them, there was a man on one of the buildings watching over them, a silver Key in his hand with an all too familiar bucket shaped helmet, complete with a scowling face and red eyes. The man himself was standing in a purple leather trench-coat over a black business suit and steel toed boots. His long, black hair was slightly swooshing through the wind as he watched the trio through one regular blue eye and a cybernetic red eye, a pink toned scar going over the latter. With a smirk, he spoke, though not to anyone in particular.

"So…, Cyber has finally become active, eh?… I must say, this will be very interesting."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Later, Hiroshi is taking Tyler and Katie through the lab. Or rather, what was left of it.

The lab was in shambles, with big chunks of debris littered across the floor and various black burn spots on the walls, indicating a firefight had broken out. Fortunately, the Auto-Keys that Hiroshi and his team had made were all still abound on the wall. Hiroshi was busy explaining what had happened before all of this had happened.

"My team and I were trying to find a solution to our current problem with the Auto-Keys, namely trying to find a way to help users withstand their influence. The result was that Driver. Heraldras came for that belt in order to begin expanding the Evolcon's goal of dominance. In their hands, who knows what they could've done. I was lucky none of my team were hurt too badly, but if I wasn't so wrapped up in all of the work to create the belt, I could've spotted Heraldras sooner and avoided all of this; even bringing you into it."

"Hey, it ain't your fault prof. Everyone makes mistakes. All we can do now is learn from it and move on."

"… Right you are, my lad."

Indeed, there was some comfort to be had in what Tyler had said to the elderly man, especially with how quickly the boy was able to adapt to the belt's systems for what was essentially a prototype. Katie chose this moment to intercede.

"Hey, no offence Mr Hiroshi, but I kind of doubt you did all of this on your own. Even with a team of the brightest minds in the country, wouldn't it had taken you a long time to do all of this?"

Hiroshi looked at the girl in silence, before sighing in what seemed to be a relenting manner.

"You are correct, young miss. Which is why I think you should meet my… benefactor, of sorts."

Hiroshi pulled out a small remote with a square blue putting, pressing it to reveal the wall behind him opening up. And inside of it… was a giant, metal face.

Said giant metal face was surrounded by a blue crest, with a golden square on its forehead encompassing a dark blue crystal. The various bolts, panel lines and rivets gave the face a sense of grandeur and respect, which was only more emphasised when its sharp blue eyes lit eye, seeing the trio standing before it.

"… _**Hiroshi… you have awakened me once more…"**_

A deep voice echoed, but the faces mouth did not move. The voice carried the same level of respect as its appearance, but with an underlying aura of compassion and wisdom. Once Tyler was able to pull his thoughts together, he finally spoke.

"PRIMUS?!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **In the next episode of Kamen Rider Cyber—**

"How is this even possible?!"

"Despite Heraldras' failure… we will rise."

"Tyler, you must be able to put aside any doubt in your mind–"

"Vehicons, DESTROY!"

"And only then, will you be able to fight for the right of all sentient beings."

"'Til all are One!"

 **All next in "The Words of a God?!"!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And that's all from me for a while. Sorry that these are going so slow. I want to take a modest pace with each chapter now and, as I said before, I won't really have any set dates for new chapters after September due to my studies.

Still, I hope you enjoyed what is essentially the first episode. Please leave a review, follow the story if you would like, and stay tuned for more!

Bye!


End file.
